The present disclosure is directed to a hands-free bag carrying device. More particularly, the embodiments disclosed herein allow a user to carry multiple bags, umbrellas, jackets and similar articles without using hands to grasp them. This makes carrying multiple articles during travel or every day commuting easier and more convenient.
During travel or commuting, it is often necessary to transport multiple items, including bags, bags, umbrellas, jackets and similar associated articles. Typically, a traveler carries a number of items by hand, which makes walking less balanced, and travel more burdensome and less pleasurable. An attempt to distribute the weight evenly between both hands may alleviate the problem somewhat but does not free the hands and could make walking with the load even slower, leading to shorter footsteps and a penguin like sway. Conventional products which seek to assist the traveler by freeing up the hands neither alleviate the problem of the baggage rubbing against the legs of the user, which hinders the normal walking pattern of the user, nor do such devices optimally leverage the weight of the baggage.
It is desirable to have a bag carrying device which allows the transport of baggage while freeing up a traveler's hands. It is further desirable that the device does not interfere with the normal walking pace or walking manner of the user by optimally leveraging the load and preventing the baggage from rubbing against the legs of the user. It is also desirable that the hands-free device maintains a comfortable feel during periods of extended use and provides a mode of transporting baggage designed to closely mimic how people would have multiple bags draped on themselves. There exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.